


The Nymph and the Satyr

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nymph!Patrick, Satyr!Pete, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Patrick is a Nymph and Pete is a Satyr, I did this just because I wanted to. Have fun reading
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	The Nymph and the Satyr

The first time Patrik found the Satyr he was heading back to his little home along the river when he stopped in his tracks because….well the Satyr was jerking off along the river bank. The Nymph had turned bright red but huffed and continued on his way pretending he didn’t notice when the Satyr sat up and called out to Patrik (another reason he ignored him was because he didn’t appreciate the sultry tone or the pet name). Unfortunately for Patrik the Satyr apparently decided despite the Nymph ignoring him that he was going to follow him; the whole way through the trees Patrik heard the Satyr calling him petnames, dropping compliments and sex-laced lines most likely meant to seduce him, and outright talking about how and what he’d love to do to Patrik. He knew Satyrs were lecherous creatures but for fuck’s sake did they really not know what no meant? Actually scratch that, Patrick had seen a number of his fellow Nymphs running from chasing horny goats. 

The Nymph would give the satyr this at least, he was nothing if not  _ annoyingly  _ persistent still following Patrik even as he left the forest and began walking along wheat fields. He’d stopped whatever sexual attempts he wanted halfway through the woods so by now he should’ve left right? Stupidly Patrick pretended to stop to adjust the straps on his sandals genuinely expecting the Satyr to pounce on him but instead he stopped as well a few feet away seemingly waiting for him. 

“What do you want” Patrick asked finally, he turned to fully face the Satyr with his arms crossed “don’t you have any orgies to attend or maidens to chase? Apologies if your eyes need to be healed but I lack feminine parts” 

The Satyr gave Patrik a lascivious grin “you know what I want, or do you want me to repeat everything I said?” 

“You’re repulsive” Patrik huffed and went back on his way, behind him he heard the Satyr laugh and doubted he would leave him be now. 

Sure enough when the Nymph reached a stone bridge local mortal farmers had made the Satyr was still there although it seemed he had been picking up flowers on the way; Patrik bit his lower lip to keep from laughing, was this Satyr going to use gifts as a seduction method? What a strange creature he was. Alright so Patrik admits it, now out of perhaps cruel curiosity he wanted to see just how long the Satyr would follow him until he found someone else to fancy so deciding to do just that he walked past his little home perfectly made in a tree along the road and continued walking. 

After a few more hours of walking Patrik was convinced this Satyr was definitely the oddest he’d ever met; they’d come across a few Nymphs in the fields growing plants but when Patrick had stopped to fix the chord around his waist keeping his tunic on the Satyr was still a few feet away, passing by another river the Satyr didn’t even seem to notice the river Nymphs and again when Patrick found an excuse to stop he’d seen the Satyr had collected more flowers. Hm, so maybe it was a tad cruel to be dragging this Satyr along with him but as Patrik started to think that he was going to go back since he hadn’t really ever seen a Satyr leave the woods he felt a bitter sting in his heart when he noticed a very gorgeous Daphne Nymph lounging against the plant. To no surprise the Satyr dropped the flowers he’d been carrying and walked over, Patrik huffed and spared himself the scene in front of him as he hurried back the path he went. There was a twinge of guilt as he stamped on the bundle of flowers but that didn’t matter, it was ironic he mused on his way home since really what had he expected? 

After all their god was a lecherous god, Patrik felt idiotic that he’d almost played with the notion of going back to the Satyr just to see if anything would’ve happened. Of course something would have, sex of course without feeling and just for the sake of getting off; once he reached his home Patrik climbed into the tree and sealed it behind him. 

*

The second time Patrik saw the Satyr it was 2 months later and embarrassingly the Nymph was still very sore about it, it was the same river bank this time though now it looked like the Satyr and 2 others were simply enjoying the water. Patrik tightened his grip on the basket of fruit he carried and hurried along, if he was lucky all 3 Satyrs would mind their own business or at least he could have a head on them if they tried to bother him. 

Which of course they did. 

“Well hello over there!” Patrik grit his teeth and kept walking, the black haired Satyr that had jeered at him had stood up and was jogging over “where are you off to?” 

Patrik didn’t respond until he found himself roughly grabbed and pulled uncomfortably close against the Satyr’s body “let go of me! I’m busy!” 

“Busy doing what? All you have is a basket” the Satyr laughed and Patrik shrieked as he tried to grab the Nymph’s thighs “come on now, don’t be like that” 

“Let go of me!” Patrik beat on the Satyr’s chest and felt panic, tears began to sting his eyes. 

He seemed to be lucky though as roughly he was shoved away from the Satyr holding him and watched the one from 2 months ago headbutt the other in the chest, the Nymph felt his stomach roll seeing blood spurt from where the horns gouged into the chest. The black haired Satyr cried out in pain and attempted to lunge at Patrik’s Satyr, he dodged in time and kicked at the black haired one sending him to the ground. The Satyr that had been still residing on the river bank now was helping the bloody one up, the black haired Satyr was livid and tried attacking Patrick’s Satyr again only for his friend to jerk him along with him and away from the two. 

Patrik was shaking still and watched the other 2 Satyrs walking down the road and hadn’t noticed his Satyr picking up the fruit until his hand was gently taken and the basket pushed into it. He jerked almost dropping it again but held it closer to him, he gave the Satyr a wary look but noticed he wasn’t looking at Patrick, rather that he was looking down at the ground with...guilt?

“Are you hurt?” 

Patrik shook his head “n-no, just….shaken up. I don’t appreciate my thighs being grabbed like that” 

“I’m sorry” what? Okay this was a little surprising “I was, I hoped I’d see you again and they wouldn’t leave me alone” 

“See me again so you could fuck me?” he didn’t hide the disdain in his tone, the Satyr flinched though and gave him a weak smile “I know how you are and I’m certain I made it very clear I’m not interested in you. I called you repulsive, doesn’t that offend you?” 

“I’ve been called worse when receiving or giving” Patrik’s face flushed at the Satyr’s grin “you left before I could follow you again, I saw you stomp on the flowers. That hurt, I was gathering them for you-”

“But you had no issues with going to that Daphne Nymph, you’re not interested in me romantically you just want me to fill a quick desire” Patrik huffed and began down the road again “I’m not a passing fancy” 

“Wait no!” the Satyr tried grabbing his arm but stopped when Patrik fixed him with a glare “that isn’t-you can’t damn me for my nature, I didn’t jump you did I? I could have that whole time I walked with you but not once did I” 

“That’s a turn off though isn’t it? An unwilling partner, you’d rather seduce me and then leave just as soon as you cum” Patrik stopped and turned to face him with another huff “I know fully well that you Satyrs are lustful and I won’t damn you for it but I want a partner that only wants  _ me  _ and won’t get hard at the sight of someone else and happily fuck them” 

The Satyr scowled at him “that’s not fair, you’re making assumptions of me! I wouldn’t jump on you and I didn’t go to that Daphne Nymph for sex”

“I doubt that” even so the Satyr truly did look offended and...well even as Patrik had walked away he hadn’t heard the sounds of sex… “you saved me from being forced into something I didn’t want, I thank you for that, but polease stop waiting for me. I don’t know if the concept of time means anything to you but it has been two months since that day and-”

“And yes I have been looking for you. You’ve caught my fancy and I’d very much love to bury myself in only you, or perhaps you’d like it the other way around? I’m fine with having you inside me” Patrik stared at him mouth wide but the Satyr seemed serious about this.

“you-I just-what in the love of Olympus gives you such the ability to be so crass?” Patrik asked exasperatedly.

“Feel between my legs and you’ll see” it was a good thing Patrik had restraint as he debated on slamming the basket into the Satyr’s head “let me walk you home, I know Gavrill won’t grab you but I don’t know about his friend”

Patrik frowned and glared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding “fine...you’d better not stalk me now though and wait outside my home or I shall send a wrath upon you” 

“I won’t if that lessens my chance of you liking me” 

Again they say nothing as they walk, Patrik now allowing himself to look over the Satyr in attempts to be discreet though it most likely failed; he was definitely beautiful, Patrik noted the pleasing happy trail leading down to his fluffy bottom half and it looked like there was a tattoo necklace along his front though Patrik needed a front view to really see it, yep Patrik could see anyone wanting to have this Satyr. Funny then that he would want someone like Patrik, maybe it really was just for a quick fuck, maybe the Satyr had a thing for fat people. They reached the bridge again and to Patrik’s embarrassment the river Nymphs were all giggling and clearly discussing him, he hunched his shoulders and gripped the basket tighter. 

“I was under the impression that Nymphs were disgusted by us, any reasons they seem to be watching you?” 

Patrik flinched and glared at the Satyr but there was little heat behind it “depends, you seem to be making assumptions about me the same way I have you if you’re so certain not all of your kind are lecherous dogs. If you must know why they’re laughing in case you failed to notice I’m not exactly a godly gift” 

The Satyr frowned and stopped walking, Patrik did as well and turned to find him looking annoyed “what do you mean by that?”

He scowled and stomped away, the Satyr made his own annoyed sound but still followed “I’m not what the mortals would write about, I’m quite fat and I have a foul temper I’ve been told”

“So? As if the gods are any more just, they have their own agenda that I frankly disagree with more often than not” openly distrusting the gods? This Satyr was something else indeed 

They reached Patrik’s tree without any more discussion or any other Nymphs poking fun at him, he thought about offering to let the Satyr stay but...admittedly Patrik knew himself that he wouldn’t oppose to having sex with the Satyr especially since he knew that at least the Satyr would want consent first. 

“Did you follow me for a reward in the end?”

The Satyr shook his head then stopped and titled it a little “mm...your name would be nice, I told you I wanted to follow you to keep you safe. If I get a reward may I have your name?” 

That seemed fine enough…

“Patrik” 

The Satyr smiled and mumbled it to himself a few times “Pit” 

“Not Petrus?” 

Pit laughed “no, I prefer to be called Pit” 

Patrik nodded and maybe it was a bold decision but the air around them felt much more friendlier now, the Nymph set the basket down and grabbed Pit by his shoulders and pulled him down to press a firm kiss to his lips. The Satyr made a pleased sound and gripped the front of Patrik’s tunic, he wormed his tongue into Patrik’s mouth and the Nymph forgot his surrounding for a moment; hands went to his waist to squeeze and Patrik slid his hands along to cup Pit’s face, he snapped out of his haze when Pit pressed his body to Patirk’s and a very apparent something was poking him. He shoved Pit away but whined at the spit trail between them, Pit looked very much like he wanted to devour him. 

“I-that was supposed to just be a chaste kiss” 

Pit grinned and pulled Patrik close to him again, the Nymph whined and blushed when Pit nuzzled his throat “consider my desire for you completely pure then” 

“I’m-desire and innocence don’t typically coincide” he was shaking a little, whether from want or fear Patrik wasn’t sure 

Pit however did pull back “was the kiss an extra reward?” 

“No, I kissed you because I wanted you. Don’t read too much into it, you said you were interested in me as well” 

“I am very much, can’t you feel it?” Patrik squeaked as Pit rolled his hips against his “you seem interested as well at this moment, want to do something about it?” 

Pit was making it very hard for Patrik to not think this was all going to just end in a quick one-night moment; still, he wouldn’t lie that he didn’t think the Satyr wasn’t gorgeous and admittedly it had been awhile since Patrik had anyone to bed. Fuck it, worse case Patrik would cry his heart out at being used and never love again.

* * *

Patrik had taken Pit into his home but they didn’t end up having sex, instead Patrik had offered to make dinner while Pit had been looking around curiously in a rather cute way reminding Patrik of a puppy. Patrik had lots of instruments hanging around, Pit had taken more interest in those than the various flowers and precious metals laying about; while Patrik was cutting up fruit and boiling laganum Pit as fiddling with a golden pan flute the Nymph had once been gifted from a follower of Dionysus. Pit inhaled dinner when Patrik handed him the platter, for some reason Patrik found this endearing and let Pit eat the rest of Patriks’ dinner. Pit does turn out to be as childish as he appeared earlier, chanting “wine, wine, wine!” when Patrik mentioned offhandedly they could have a drink if they wanted. 

“How much does it take to make you drunk?” Patrik was surprised at how comfortable he was around Pit now, admittedly though laying on the Satyr was very comfortable and his fur felt nice against Patrik’s waist.

“I promise I will not fuck you drunk, it takes a bit to get me even remotely tipsy” Pit set the cup down on a little stump Patrik had beside his bed, he looped his arms around Patrik’s wasit and tugged at his clothing “I’d like to see all of you” 

That sparked a little fear in Patrik but he still sat up and undid the chord, he unwrapped the Tunic from around himself and sighed at the nice feeling of cool air. Pit made a strangled noise, his eyes trailed along Patrik’s body and stopped between Patrik’s legs; the Nymph felt foolish but he reached down and cupped his half hard cock. Pit reached over and pulled his hands away to tug Patrik closer, Patrik kept his eyes to himself as he crawled closer and into Pit’s lap. 

“So shy, you can tell me no you know” Pit pet along Patrik’s sides and even along his stomach smiling “you’re so soft, it’s like a cloud” 

“Soft isn’t good” Patrik was looking away but the adoration and gentle touches felt nice “you’re more to look at then me” 

Pit reached up and took Patrik’s chin between his fingers to turn his head “Look at me then” 

It felt unfair then as Patrik looked along the Satyr’s body; the tattoo Patrik had seen was grape vines, they curled along his color and in a bold move (and probably trying to keep from Pit repeatedly adoring him so openly) Patrik leaned down and licked along the necklace. The Satyr gasped and tangled fingers into Patrik’s hair, that helped Patrik feel bolder and he bit down to leave a quarter sized hickey; Pit made a choked whine and pulled on Patrik’s hair, the sting felt good...that was something new, if all went well maybe Patrik could explore that a little more. He moved to the Satyr’s neck kissing along it before nipping his ear, Pit purred and turned to catch Patrik’s mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Shamelessly Pit started to thrust up to grind against Patrik, the Nymph threw his head back and whined high “you’re beautiful, so beautiful” 

“Shut up” Patrik grumbled but Pit just laughed and kissed him again. 

Patrik reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Pit’s cock, the Satyr made and interested noise in his mouth thrusting up into the hold; Patrik moved to leave bites and kisses along Pit’s neck and collar while jerking him off, Pit dug his fingers into the Nymph’s back and tangled his fingers in Patrik’s hair to pull. That went on for some time, lucky for Patrik Satyrs had strong libido (or maybe Pit had a thing for holding back, many things to explore if this was going to go anywhere); after Patrik was convinced he knew every space in Pit’s mouth was satisfied enough to see dark spots forming in bite marks the Nymph let go of Pit and push him away. 

The Satyr looked genuinely offended, he lunged forward but Patrik grabbed his horns and that made him freeze completely; he whimpered as Patrik moved them both not letting go of his horns until he was laying on his back whining at Patrik moving off the bed. He shushed Pit as he wandered over to a little shelf in the wall, he came back carrying a little bottle and leaned down to press a kiss to Pit’s stomach. 

“If you’re serious about me fucking you, I’d like to do that now” 

Pit made a strangled noise that had Patrik smirking “yes, yes,  _ yes  _ please yes, your cock looks so good-”

“Oh do shut up before you say something I take offense to” Patrik heard the audible click of Pit’s teeth when he snapped his jaw shut, the Satyr was pouting but a little spark of hope was in his eyes when Patrik crawled onto the bed and opened the bottle “just to note, I’m rather fond of your cock as well” 

The was stretch and burn, Pit’s legs jerked a bit and lucky for Patrik he was between them because the hooves would’ve bruised him no doubt; Patrik leaned down to suck just the head and the Satyr made a musical noise, Patrik hummed as he carefully slipped a second in and was rewarded with a low groan. Pit’s face was flushed and his eyes were scrunched shut, lips parted in breathy gasps and soft whimpers; he was absolutely gorgeous and Patrik decided selfishly he didn’t want Pit to leave him. Two turned to three and Pit arched up when Patrik’s fingers brushed along that perfect spot, the Nymph smirked and took more fo Pit into his mouth before pulling off with a pop. He slicked himself up and scooted closer, the fur tickled Patrik’s hips and he giggled, Pit was looking up at him with half lidded eyes looking fucked before Patrik had even done anything. 

Patrik moaned and definitely bruised Pit’s hips as he pushed in, the Satyr threw his head back whining and attempting to grind down, get the rest inside of him. Greedy was the Nymph’s frist thought but then again wasn’t he being greedy too? He scooted closer pushing another good few inches in before he bottomed out, Pit was mewling and grinding against him, eyes scrunched shut and hands fluttering around everywhere before finally wrapping around Patrik’s neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. 

Aphrodite would’ve been smiling at the two, Eros would’ve been nodding approval, and any creature nearby the Nymph’s tree would’ve heard the two inside; when Pit came it was open mouth and silent, nails cutting into Patrik’s skin followed by a sob and a plea to keep going. Patrik choked on a scream when he came, melting and falling on top of Pit where the sticky mess spread between them. They took time to catch their breath, Pit rubbing along Patrik’s back in messy lines while half-kissing and half-speaking into the same spot on Patrik’s jaw. It was a continuous stream of compliments, of promises Patrik wondered if he would keep, of too much adoration for the Nymph to usually handle but at the moment when sex made them both stupid with sleep Patrik simply moved his hips back to pull out and fell asleep smiling. 

*

The third time

But not the last 

That Patrik saw the Satyr was when he was waking up with the pale light of morning pouring in his windows, he grunted in annoyance because ew why was he messy before he remembered the previous night and who he was currently snuggled with. Looking at Pit now he looked impossibly soft, Patrik found himself falling further in love as he looked over Pit’s face. He reached up and stroked little circles against his cheek, Pit made a face in his sleep but nuzzled into the hand making Patrik laugh quietly. It meant something right? That he woke up and Pit was still here, that his arms were tightly wound around Patrik and that he was nuzzling into Patrik’s hand. 

While in thought he didn’t notice Pit had woken up until he was being kissed briefly, when Pit pulled away he smiled at him brightly “morning” 

“Hello. Did you sleep well?” 

“Of course, with you” again he kissed Patrik and he decided that yes, maybe Pit would be staying after all. 


End file.
